Consequenses
by Oleanna
Summary: rick and evie start a new life will it be all the fun its craked up to be? or will it be sex,lies,and secrets? PLZ R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Consequenses Aurhor: Meela_Isis & K Disclaimer: not ours Rating: PG-13   
  
  
Lucky you were born that far away So we could both make fun of distance Lucky that i love all foreign land For the lucky fact of your existance Baby i would climb the andes solely To count the freckles on your body Never could imagine there were only 10 million ways to love somebody (From the Shakira's song "Whenever, Wherever")  
  
  
  
As the sun set the three heroes made their way back to civilization. They were all tired and restless from the journey, but happy enough because each returned with their lives. Finally with the sun down the travellers' skin began to cool. For this too they became thankful. They had had too much of the desert sun for the past week. Yes, they lived in Egypt in which it was very hot, but the cairo sun was very different than the one in the desert, where everything seemed a thousand times worse. They decided that for today it was enough and therefore they began to set up camp. This seemed like a good decision to all since they were only 1/2 days ride from the nearest town. For now all they wanted was to relax and get something which they had not had for a week, sleep. Enough of it would offer them strength for the continuation of the journey. As camp was set up Rick and Evy decided to separate because Evenlyn thought that it was not proper to sleep so close to a man that she was not married to. It had not even been proper the way that they had ridden from Hamunaptra, but seeing the situation that they had been in all about being proper had been forgotten. Right before they began to settle in thier spots, Rick walked over to Evelyn to say good-night. He always became so awkward when it came to her and he didn't know why. He felt like a school boy and first crush.   
  
"uhm, i just wanted to say goodnight."   
  
With these words he planted a quick kiss to her lips. There was so much more that he wanted to say, but he just wasnt able to do so, especially since they hardly knew one another. For Evelyn this was such in his personality. After all he was the take command legionnaire. Now he just reminded her of a couple of days earlier when he had awkwardly given her the tool kit. Eventhough, she hardly knew him, she was sure there was something on his mind which was bothering him. But, neverless she didnt want to push to something he didnt want. She began to get embedded in her thoughts,   
  
"maybe he doesnt love me, but how can he love me if we hardly know one another. But i feel like i already do love him. What if he loves someone else, maybe what happened between us was due to our having been in danger. Maybe its like he said when i asked him why he had kissed me, 'it seemed like the thing to do'. oh, Evelyn stop this. Just stop. Why do you always have to overanalyze." she was soon taken from her thoughts byt Jonathan who began screaming.   
  
"I...I...I..." he could not get a single word out of his mouth except for I. Evelyn and Rick soon went to Jonathan and both became speechless from what they saw.   
  
Finally Rick broke the silence.... "Now, look what we have here. My guess is that our little friend Beni put the treasure in order for him to escape with."   
  
"Only a scoundrel would do that," Evelyn gives jonathan a sly look.   
  
"Stop looking at me like that old mum, it wasn't me. i was with O'Connell the whole time."   
  
"Oh, please Jonathan i didn't mean you. i told him nasty little fellows always get their come-upsings." said evelyn.   
  
"Right, now the best thing we could do with these is to hide them until we get to the fort, so that we can get a better look at them, because who knows what kind of eyes could be watching." said rick eyeing the treasure carefully.   
  
After hiding the gold, they decided to finally get some shut-eye. Johnathan was the first to fall victom to his exhaustion. Evelyn took to her side, while rick countinued to wonder about his earlier predicament. he decided he had to do it. he crept up to Evelyn's side and without knowing wether she was awake or asleep, began to talk.   
  
"I know we haven't known each other for long, and this is probably very cowardice of me to say this to u while your sleeping, but i have to get this out......." said Rick as nervous as a 14 year old school boy a wating his date.   
  
At this he was interrupted by evelyn, who was still up.   
  
"What is it, what's wrong? what do u have to tell me?" asked Evelyn very worried.   
  
"oh, i thought you were... asleep" said Rick looking down at his hands.   
  
" No, i couldn't sleep, i was thinking about... about....um...well, what has happened these last couple of days."   
  
"Yeah, they've been rough on us all," said Rick looking up into the sky.   
  
Thoughts rushed in both of their minds about what they really wanted to say, but each was too scared of the other to so so.   
  
"Jonathan is the only one who doesn't seem to think too much about it," included Rick.   
  
" Yes, well that's my brother. He can sleep through anything, well of course except a party."   
  
They both laughed awkwardly.   
  
"Its so beautiful out here, especially because you're here. Do you wanna marry me? yeah, so look at the stars. I love the desert nights."   
  
Evelyn is taken aback, she is not sure if she had just gotten proposed to.   
  
"What did you just ssay? I'm sorry i thought you just...Did you just ask me if i wanted to marry you?"   
  
"So do you? I mean yes, I want us to get married. What i meant to say is will you marry me? I know that we havent known each other long, but i know i dont want to lose you and that i want to marry you."   
  
Rick continued to ramble for what seemed to be an hour. After having let his feelings or rather his intentions be known, he felt the only way to pass off a rejection was to ramble. His cheeks began to reddened as no answer came from Evelyn. She still could not believe what was happening. She loved this man, but was that enough?   
  
"Rick, wait...i dont know what to say, i know, i mean we dont even..," she was cut off my Rick.   
  
" I know what you'll say about us not knowing one another, but that doesnt matter. That's what marriage is all about, its about getting to know for one another. Right?"   
  
"I guess, but," once again Evy is cut off by Rick.   
  
"You dont love me, is that it?" said Rick with a hurt look on his eyes.   
  
"No, that's not it, I love you, its just that..."   
  
"Well, what else can it be?"   
  
"I'm scared."   
  
At this point Evelyn began to consider the situation, now she knew what had been bugging him. He loved her, and why was she putting a front between them.   
  
"Yes," continued Evelyn.   
  
"What? Yes you're scared?" said Rick.   
  
"No, i mean yes I'll marry you," said Evy with a huge smile on her face.   
  
"Really!!!When?"   
  
"Is tomorrow ok for you," she said jockingly.   
  
Rick jumped up in excitement bringing Evy with him. She had to shush him and calm him down and even herself because of her sleeping brother. They embraced and had the most passionate kiss each had ever known. That night neither were able to sleep. The excitement of the future that awaited them was too much to waste on sleep. They conversed the whole night, about their pasts, present and future. Eventhough, Evelyn was a level headed individual, when it came to Rick she lost sense of everything and let herself be lost in all that he had to offer.   
  
As dawn approached, the camels were mounted and they made on thier way to the near city of Hambul. Once at the city, they lodged in the cheapest and possibly only hotel in town. They would have chosen to leave that same day, but the boat would not make its way back to that port till the next morning. With the little money that they had from selling the camels, they managed to get some clean clothes, a room and passages back to the fort in Cairo.   
  
Rick had left Jonathan and Evelyn to take care of some "business". Jonathan being the impatient personage that he is decided that he would not wait for O'Connell and went his way to the local Casbah to take care of some "business" of his own.   
  
While the two men went their separate ways, Evelyn began cataloging the treasure. Suddenly, Rick crept back into her mind. His voice made goosebumps on her skin. The thought of being his wife for the rest of their lives made her heart jump out of her chest. She could not wait, she loved him so much. She began to think about the wedding plans. Who would she invite? What would she wear? The only family she had was Jonathan and an uncle, from her mother's side, and his family. She planned to pay him a visit soon, maybe he could come to the wedding. Suddenly breaking her train of thought Rick came in.   
  
"Hello, little lady," he said with a sly grin.   
  
"Hello there," said Evelyn with a grin herself.   
  
They shared a deep kiss and parted.   
  
" I have new," announced Rick excitedly.   
  
"About?"   
  
"The wedding, i mean our wedding. Today i went to a chapel and made arrangements for a priest and everything," said he with a proud look on his face.   
  
"Rick, i hope you know i was joking about us getting married so soon."   
  
"So you dont wanna marry me?" The happy and proud look were changed by wonder in his features.   
  
"That's not what i meant. I just think we need some more time. Rick...I had never done anything spontaneus in my before this week. I do want us to be married but i think we should be a little bit more prepared to get married. I also wanted us to be surround by our loved ones," said she seriously.   
  
"I know, but we can do this again later, right now all i want is for us to be together. i never thought that i would be the kind to want to get married but now look at me. I cant stop making plans with you, cause i dont want to lose you."   
  
"I love you, and dont want to lose you either," says she while losing a grip of her seriousness and letting herself be seduced by his words and the idea of elopment. "what about Jonathan?," questioned she.   
  
" Isnt he here?"   
  
"No, he left around the same time as you and still has not returned. My guess is the Cashbah."   
  
"yeahn i would guess that too," added Rick who had not know Jonathan too long but had already gotten to know his habbits. "Well, do you wanna do this, Evie? Its you decision."   
  
"I have never done anything like this my whole life...I dont think this will be so bad."   
  
"Really?" questioned he with a smile.   
  
"Yes, lets do it," said Evelyn feeling confident about the move that she was about to make.   
  
They shared another deep kiss and off they went to the chapel. They by looking for Jonathan in the local Cashbah. He wasn't there or in any place for that matter.   
  
"He's not here, what do we do?"   
  
"Well, Evie we have to go, we have the chapel booked for another 30minutes"   
  
"Alright lets go"   
  
They walked to the chapel and as they were making their way inside Evie stopped at the front of the door.   
  
"What is it, Evie, are you having second thoughts?"   
  
"I dont...I dont know if i can do this. I'm so scared."   
  
"To tell you the truth", said Rick" i'm scared too. My hands are sweaty. I've never done anything like this either. BUt i jsut want you to know that i love you and if you want to back out of this its ok with me. We can always do this some other time."   
  
"No, Rick i want to marry you now. i guess its just jitters,"said Evie trying to smile through her nervousness.   
  
They walked in and were greeted by the priest who wondered why it had taken them so long. The services were rushed since there was a ceremony right after the marriage.   
  
At the cashbah Jonathan drank the little money in his pockets. He began to play cards and conned some strangers out of their money, leading to more intoxication on his part. Eventhough, most of the people at the cashbah were the town's natives, they were not all dumb when it came to being cheated, as jonathan quickly realized. One of Jonathan's opponent had noticed his ways causing a fight to break out in which Jonathan came out as the poor loser.   
  
In the meantime, the newlyweds entered the hotel room in a giddy mood, smiling and hugging. But this was soon cut short as they saw Jonathan's condition. He was completely drunk and had a couple of bruises on his face........ End Of Chapter 1   
  
please Review......... 


	2. Meeting

Consequences ch2  
  
Author: Meela_isis & Kat  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
This was not new in the life of Jonathan, and Evelyn knew this but she  
  
couldn't stop worrying about her brother.  
  
"Jonathan, how did this happen?" asked Evelyn eyeing his bruises.  
  
" bu wa i arh" said a drunken John  
  
" he's too drunk to know what you're asking, all we should do is let him  
  
rest," said Rick.  
  
"Jonathan, let me get you some ice for your bruises," said Evelyn putting a  
  
hand tenderly on Jonathan's shoulder.  
  
They helped Jonathan care for his bruises and laid him in the bed for  
  
him to rest.  
  
" Nice honeymoon, I'm sorry for this," said Evelyn looking down at he hands.  
  
He just has a habit of getting into trouble.  
  
" Reminds me of someone I know. Don't worry about it. I'm sure that was just  
  
his way of getting rid of the stress of the past few days. Let's just get  
  
some rest and tomorrow, everything will be better," said Rick giving her an  
  
assuring smile.  
  
As the next day came by they rushed their way to the port for the boat. The  
  
lack of rest had caused them to almost miss the boat. They did manage to  
  
make it on time. Jonathan woke up with one of the worst hangovers ever,  
  
which led him to a bad temper. As soon as they embarked on their journey,  
  
Jonathan made his way to bed. As for Rick and Evy, they were still worried  
  
about Jonathan, but now became engaged on a conversation as to now they  
  
would let john know of their marriage. Jonathan was a cool guy, but how  
  
would he handle the elopement of his sister and O'Connell.  
  
" I think we should wait to tell him, until we're settled back at the fort.  
  
His temper will last all day, especially because of the brawl," said Evy.  
  
" Whatever you say, M'am," said Rick with a huge grin.  
  
"M'am? Where is that coming from, Mr. O'Connell? Evy smiled flirtingly at  
  
him.  
  
"Oh, I see we're back to calling me Mr. O'Connell, Mrs. O'Connell."  
  
"I love the way that sounds. Mrs. O'Connell," now Evy is the one with the  
  
huge grin on her face.  
  
"You do, don't ya"  
  
He grabbed her into an embrace, which led to a kiss. They made their way to  
  
her cabin, without even looking which way they were going and without caring  
  
who saw them. Rick carried Evelyn into the room and placed her on the bed  
  
while never parting from her lips. Slowly and passionately they consummated  
  
their marriage, not just once but twice. Morning soon arose and the light that made its way into their room awoke Rick and Evelyn. Rick  
  
kissed Evy on the lips and with that both shared a good morning. A  
  
long time passed before they could make their way to breakfast. Evy went to  
  
go get Jonathan while Rick waited for them in the eatery. Jonathan was still  
  
moody, but that soon changed when Evy reminded him of the gold. He hurried  
  
to breakfast and began to question Evy about his portion of the treasure.  
  
"Oh, Jonathan is that all you think about. I mean its a beautiful day and  
  
all you can think about is money," even though Jonathan's ambition bothered  
  
her it still did not manage to take away her happiness.  
  
"What side of the bed did you wake up on? And why can't you stop grinning?  
  
You're starting to act too muck like O'Connell, grinning all the time,"  
  
noticing the radiance in his sister's features Jonathan begins to smile.  
  
"Can't a girl just be happy that she's alive, possibly rich and in love,"  
  
"Oh, no don't bring love in. Its too early for that lovey stuff."  
  
As they arrived to the eatery Evy greeted Rick with a kiss. There too  
  
Jonathan noticed the Evy's grin on Rick.  
  
"Oh, no, not you too," said Jonathan beginning to get frustrated with all  
  
these smiles too early in the morning.  
  
"Me too, what? What?" asked Rick amused at seeing Jonathan's frustration.  
  
"Nothing, Jonathan's just a bit bugged that's all. He is always like that  
  
after he drinks alot," said Evy trying to explain for her brother.  
  
"Come on Jonathan lighten up, remember the goody bag," with the mention of  
  
this Jonathan behaviour began to change.  
  
"Now, you're talking"  
  
Breakfast was continued in the same manner and so was the rest of the day.  
  
Back at the fort things became a bit uncomfortable with Jonathan being  
  
ignorant to Rick and Evy's situation.  
  
"Look who I found outside," said Jonathan merrily.  
  
"Uncle Ali, What are you doing here?" Evy greeted her uncle with a hug and  
  
a kiss.  
  
"That's what I asked, but he said he would only answer when both of us were  
  
together. Now uncle, is it something serious? asked John  
  
" No, nothing's wrong. I just came to invite you to my daughter Zorride's  
  
wedding. We haven't had you at the village since you came back to Egypt, and  
  
that was 2 years ago." said Ali.  
  
" Sorry, uncle Ali, its just that we have been kind of busy. Zorride is  
  
getting married?" asked Evy.  
  
"Too busy to visit family, nonsense. Now pack up your bags. I want us to get  
  
to Amarna by midnight, and yes Zorride is getting married to a very proper  
  
young man. You will meet him at the village, let us go, yallah."  
  
" But uncle Ali, we can't just go off like that. We have things to do," said  
  
Evy trying to make an excuse in order to get a couple of hours from her  
  
uncle because she knew how impatient he was and how he always had to have as  
  
he wanted and when he wanted.  
  
"Yes, she is right," agreed Jonathan.  
  
"From what has been happening in this city, I say, all you two need is to  
  
get away from here. The city is practically destroyed and you want to stay  
  
here. Now, I will not take no for an answer. If I have to drag you two out of  
  
here as if you were children, I will not hesitate to do so," said Ali very  
  
firmly.  
  
Both siblings began to laugh at the thought of their uncle treating them  
  
like children. Just as this was unfolding Rick walked in.  
  
"Hon, I just..."  
  
He was stopped short by the sight of the stranger in the room. Evy gave  
  
Rick a look as if telling him to keep away from her in the presence of the  
  
stranger, which Rick found very intriguing.  
  
"Uncle Ali this is a friend of ours his name is Rick O'Connell. Rick, this  
  
is our uncle Ali," Jonathan made the introductions between his uncle and  
  
Rick.  
  
"Its nice to meet you, sir" said Rick while extending his hand to Ali.  
  
"Its nice you too. So how is it that you know my niece and nephew?" asked  
  
Ali while he and Rick shook hands.  
  
"That's kind of a long story. You could say that it was a mutual interest  
  
that created this friendship," as Rick said this he gave a sly look at the  
  
siblings.  
  
They all sat down and enjoyed a snack with tea. Ali informed Rick of is  
  
intent of taking his niece and nephew to the country for the weekend. He  
  
also wanted Rick to help him convince them to go and in doing so he invited  
  
Rick along. They all finally agreed to go and soon after were getting ready  
  
to embark on the journey. Evy was left alone while Ali and Jonathan went to  
  
buy some needed things. Rick had gone to his place to pick up a couple of  
  
things but returned soon after.  
  
"Evy, are you sure this is going to be ok. I mean with your family and us. How  
  
do you think they will handle our marriage? We haven't even told Jonathan,  
  
yet," Rick said this a little worried of the consequences of their actions.  
  
"They are kind of special, especially my uncle who is a deep believer in the  
  
Muslim faith. He is very narrow - minded and believes that everything should  
  
be done the old generations had done. He hated my father for being Egyptian,  
  
but he realized that mum loved him, so he learned to accept him, though they  
  
hardly spoke. I am sure that he'll love you, but we should be careful  
  
around him just until we tell them the news. Jonathan and I had not seen him  
  
for a while so I don't know how his reaction to us will be which is why I  
  
think that we should wait before we tell him about us. We should also wait  
  
to tell Jonathan until we could tell them both together cause you know how  
  
Jonathan gets when he drinks and with my cousin's wedding he will probably  
  
be doing that a lot this weekend."  
  
"What if he ends up not liking me?" asked Rick still concerned.  
  
"He has no say in my life, so if he doesn't like you then that means that he  
  
doesn't like me either. But I am sure that when to understand how important you are to  
  
me, he'll accept you. He'll love you. He has to. Who wouldn't" answered Evy  
  
with a reassuring smile on her face.  
  
"How come that doesn't make me feel better? But as long as I have you I'll be  
  
happy."  
  
They soon begin to kiss and forget all about the uncle, when they hear Ali  
  
and Jonathan's laughter. Evy and Rick soon separate from one another and  
  
try to straighten each other out before uncle Ali can see them.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Evy ingenuingly.  
  
"Uncle Ali just told me the funniest joke about a belly..." Jonathan is soon  
  
stopped by his uncle who thinks that those sort of jokes should only be  
  
carried out in the company of men. Evy does not think too much about it  
  
because she knows how different her uncle's mentality is from her own or  
  
even her brother's.  
  
"I think we should be on our way, or else we will not make it there until  
  
midnight," said Ali taking action in the departure.  
  
End of Ch2...End of Ch2...End of Ch2...  
  
More to come... 


	3. journey

Consequences  
  
Disclaimer: once again not ours  
  
The journey to Ramsic had been a quiet one. The town was only four hours  
  
away from Cairo, but it felt longer due to the silence that had taken hold  
  
of the travelers. In the car Rick and Jonathan sat in the back while Evy sat  
  
up front with uncle Ali. They kept from making any stops because uncle Ali  
  
wanted to get home "as soon as possible,"as he had said. He was a nice man,  
  
but too stubborn and at times too demanding. The journey finally came to  
  
its destination and the travelers were in a state of complete exhaustion.   
  
It was now 12am and uncle Ali's family were all in bed for the night.  
  
Leaving the guest only one choice which was bed as well.  
  
"I guess we should all just make our way to bed. I gave the servants  
  
directions towards preparing your rooms, but i had not guessed that we would  
  
have a visitor, i will call her to make a room for Rick." said Ali with an  
  
embarrassed look on his face.  
  
"That's not necessary..."replied Rick a bit embarrassed himself and feeling  
  
like an intruder.  
  
"Of course it is. You are a guest and friend of my home. I must offer you  
  
all the necessities to make you feel comfortable and at home," finished Ali  
  
with a smile on his face.  
  
"Uncle, really it is fine. Rick can bunk with Jonathan for the night. Its  
  
too late to be calling on Latifah," added Evelyn to this non-stop politeness  
  
between Rick and her uncle.  
  
"How do you know it was Latifah who i was intending to call upon?" asked Ali  
  
once again contented to see the way his niece knew his mind.  
  
"Because she is the only one that you would wake at this time,"said Evy  
  
smiling back at her uncle.  
  
"Come my girl," he hugs her, "you're always so thoughtful, even as a little  
  
girl you always were, even of the help."  
  
Evelyn blushes a little at the way her uncle is treating her, especially in  
  
front of Rick. Ali had always been very proud of his sister's  
  
children,especially of Evy whom he was especially fond of.  
  
"Rick, are you sure you do not want me to call on Latifah to make you a  
  
room?" asked Ali while still half embracing Evy.  
  
"Evy's right, i can sleep with Jonathan for tonight. It is too late to call  
  
on someone," replied Rick half grinning at seeing the way Ali babied Evelyn.  
  
"Then it is settled,"with this the sleeping conversation was finalized. Ali  
  
gave Evelyn a kiss on the forehead and said his goodnights.  
  
"Good Jadi. Allah Humana,"  
  
"Uncle Ali, you know i don't like it when you call me that. Jadi is not my  
  
name," said Evy semi angry that her uncle still tried to call her by a name  
  
which she detested.  
  
"Yes, but it is the name we wanted for you. We can talk about this tomorrow.  
  
It is not proper for a lady to be up past this hour," Ali bringing his  
  
patriarchal believes into the conversation.  
  
"Yes, goodnight uncle Ali, Jonathan, Rick" with the mention of the last name  
  
a blush came to her face.  
  
She walked off and the three men departed, yet in one of their minds was  
  
something else.  
  
End of Ch 3...End of Ch3...End of Ch3...End of Ch3 


	4. what u doing here?

Consequences  
  
Author: Meela_isis & Kat Disclaimer: not ours Rating: PG-13  
  
Rick and Jonathan settled in on of the rooms of Ali's home. Rick got settled on the floor while Jonathan took a hold of the bed. An exhausted Jonathan fell asleep right away. His snores filled the room causing lack of sleep to his roommate and leading his mind to wonder elsewhere. Rick peeked up to where Jonathan slept and trying not to make any noise crept out of the room.  
  
Evelyn was now settled in bed, but with sleep very far away. She began to wonder at the suddenness of he uncle's visit. He was a very distant man and would have been the kind to phone her instead of appearing without announcement and making an in-person invitation. This was not like him. It had been two years since she and Jonathan had moved to Egypt and in all that time he had only visited once before. "why now", thought Evelyn "what did he have in mind?" At this point unbeknownst to Evelyn somebody had entered her room. Suddenly she was startled out of her thought at seeing who it was.  
  
"What are you doing here?", asked a Evelyn.  
  
"Can't i just come visit my wife" answered Rick with a mischevous look grin on his face.  
  
"But if my uncle catches us...i mean you here with me and he not knowing about" at this point Evelyn is cut off by a passionate kiss from Rick. Unwillingly she breaks away from the kiss. "You can't stay here. Not until they know."  
  
"Please baby, just for a while," he pleads with her and kisses her to the point where she is seduced to allowing him to stay. He stayed in the room just before dawn, at which point he gave Evelyn a kiss and left for his and Jonathan's room. He managed to make his way to the room without being noticed by any of the family members.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Morning quickly approached and the servants arose to continue with the preparations for the wedding. That morning the house was very cheerful as Jonathan and Evelyn were greeted by the rest of their family members. Everyone talked about the changes that had taken place both within themselves and also the household. As the greetings were going on Rick walked in the room. Every eye shifted from the siblings to the tall good looking stranger. One of the cousins, a girl, began to question about him. She was Zorraide the bride to be.  
  
"Oh, this is Rick O'Connell, he is..."Evelyn paused at this moment not knowing how to introduce him to her family, "he is a friend of Jonathan and I. Rick i would like you to meet my cousins Zorraide, Sikari and Mehki."  
  
"Its nice to meet you all," said Rick a little shy because of the attention that his entrance into the room had caused.  
  
Everyone began to talk about the upcoming wedding and then something about some mystery guest came up. It was brought up Zorraide who wanted the conversation to shift to another subject. However this last subject was also dropped because it seemed to be some sort of secret kept by Ali. Evelyn thought that these guests might have to do with the reason for her uncle's visit. Knowing that she could find out more information from Kadisha, whom she was closest to, she approached her bringing forth the subject.  
  
"Kadisha, what is all this about? Who are the special guests that are coming and why are they so special?" asked Evelyn a little impatient about finding out.  
  
"Father does not tell us his plans. He says that it is men's business. You know how he is. But i have heard that they are old friends of the family who had moved away from this land many years ago. That is all that i know and i guess we will be better informed once they arrive," Kadisha soon changed the subject to a more livelier one. "Have you taken a look around town? so much has changed since you were last here."  
  
"NO, we have not seen anything, we got here quite late last night," answered Evelyn with a smile at her cousin yet still feeling a bit uneasy about the so called special guests.  
  
"Well, why don't i take you all around," said Kadisha always too eager to please others.  
  
"That would be wonderful, thank you," answered Evelyn.  
  
"I think i'll stay around here and help myself to a nice nap," said the always lazy Jonathan.  
  
"Oh Jonathan, you just got up not too long ago. How can you still be thinking of bed?" Evelyn was a little angry at the way her brother refused their cousin's invitation to spend time just lazing around the place.  
  
"Honestly, Evy i'm exhausted and i am sure that O'Connell here would rather stay her than go around with you talkers," Answered Jonathan with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"Umm. actually i wouldn't mind going around with Evelyn and Kadisha," added Rick.  
  
"Well, have a ball O'Connell. Bye old mum, Kadisha." the conversation was dropped as soon as Jonathan said these words and Evelyn realized that she could not change her brother.  
  
"Let me get my shawl and we will be on our way."  
  
Everyone had already left the room to carry on with their own activities. As Kadisha went to get her shawl Rick and Evy took advantage of this time and shared a brief kiss before anyone could catch them.  
  
"I'm back, lets go."  
  
As the trio made their way to town, both visitors were in awe of how beautiful the place was, more so for Rick who had never been in this particular part of Egypt before. Everything was so different from Cairo, yet everything about it spelled Egypt.  
  
Kadisha kept her eyes on her cousin and Rick because she found that there was some particularities to their relationship. Kadisha leaned into Evelyn and began to speak to her.  
  
"If i didn't know you better, i would say that you and this man have some involvement," Kadisha said this in a questioning tone.  
  
At these words Evy blushed but soon began to recover herself and just as she was about to answer her cousin they were approached by a group of strangers. The strangers were presented to Rick and Evy as friends of Kadisha and her husband. Evelyn was relieved at the sudden meeting between Kadisha and her friends because she would be able to keep any explanations for later on when she had thoroughly thought of how to deliver the news.  
  
"Evelyn, do you mind if i leave you and Mr.. O'Connell here for a while. I have some particulars to take care of. It will only take about twenty minutes or so. It is very important that i do so at this moment, you could wait for me at the market. I had forgotten to take care of this. If i do not father will kill me."  
  
"Relax. I had almost forgotten how dramatic you tend to be," Evelyn began to laugh at her cousin and her ways, "go on we'll be fine.  
  
Kadisha soon left and the two were left alone in the middle of town.  
  
"I never imagined how crazy your family could be. Jonathan is a different story..." at this point he is stopped by an elbow to the stomach from Evy. "Ouch!, what was that for. I was just kidding. Anyways, now that we have this time for ourselves what would you like to do," he gives her a sly smile already having an activity in mind.  
  
"Oh, i don't know," says this flirtingly, "we could head for that little river that i was telling you about. Or," in a serious and non-flirting manner voice she adds, "we could head for home and have a nice long chat with my family."  
  
"I think i'll choice number one."  
  
"We really do need to have that chat soon. You know what Kadisha just told me, she said that she thought there was something going on between us," she says this looking seriously at him.  
  
"But that's because there is. Can i still chose number one. Pleasseeeeeeee, can't we just have that talk later. For now i just want it to be you, me and the nice river. and..." he grabs her to the point of kiss but is stopped by her.  
  
"People are watching," says Evelyn looking around.  
  
"Let them"  
  
Evy managed to evade Rick while in front of the town's people and led him to the river. Once at the river the lovers became emerged in their passion, so to the point that they forgot about going back to meet Kadisha. Back the middle of the town walked a worried Kadisha in search of her companions, but with no results. Being the dramatic individual that she was, she caused a riot at home.  
  
"I left them in town, it was only for a couple of minutes. I..." she begins to cry frantically at feeling guilty for having lost them.  
  
"Calm down girl, I am sure that they will make their way home fine. It is not as if it was Evelyn's first time here." said a calmed Ali trying to reassure his daughter.  
  
"But...I was to them around..."  
  
As Kadisha was talking her eyes widened as she saw that Rick and Evy were entering the house. They were a bit ragged, but that went unnoticed for a while. First they were questioned about their whereabouts.  
  
"We just..." Evy tried to respond to the questions but she was unable to complete her sentences, Rick noticing her lack of words responded.  
  
"We got kind of lost on our way back. We began to wonder about town and then lost our way through the crowds and by the time we had found our way to the house, i guess a long time had passed. We're really sorry if we cause any trouble."  
  
"Well, that explains your appearance," added Jonathan a little bit mischievously.  
  
Evy gave Jonathan a look of keep those smart remarks to yourself. But nevertheless, she had to explain herself especially for her uncle.  
  
"Its like Rick said, we had to get through the crowds in the market. We hadn't even noticed until..."with and awkward laugh, "now, i guess."  
  
"Ok, enough. We should all get ourselves ready for the nights festivities. With all the commotion i had forgotten to tell you all that tonight apart from Zorraide's fiancées family we will also have some very special guests. They will be staying with us because they come from afar to share on our special occasions. Now everyone hurry, they shall be here soon," finished Ali.  
  
Everyone went about their business. As for Rick and Evy they decided to be more cautious until they would be able tell everyone of their relationship. Now they also had to wait until the guests were gone.  
  
The special guests finally arrived. They were a man and a woman both looked Ali's age which was of about 50. There was also a young man, whose age seemed very close to Rick's. He was a handsome young man, of tanned skin, curly black hair and almond shaped brown eyes. He dressed in egyptian manner same as his parents and Ali and his family.  
  
That night the house was very cheerful. It was the pre-marital ceremonies. All celebrated a night full of felicity. For most of night Evy was kept beside the young man whose name was Saaid. Her uncle had wanted it to be that way with the excuse that his daughters were either married or too young to keep his young guest company. Rick hated the idea but seeing as her uncle was ignorant to the fact that she was also married, was able to keep calm. Yet, throughout the night he was unable to keep his eyes from her or Saaid, and without knowing the young man Rick already disliked him. He was the reason why Rick was the only one at the party not enjoying himself. Rick thought that Jonathan was a blast but not even his funny comments and behavior could take Rick's mind or eyes off of Evy and Saaid. Ali also eyed Evy and Saaid and began to smile to himself. Rick caught a glimpse of the uncle's looks and smiles and began to feel worried. The only thought that entered his mind at that point was "what could he have in mind?"  
  
"Old boy, what's troubling you? Don't worry she won't runaway with him. They are just sitting together probably chatting about some boring book or some Egyptian myth. Just relax and enjoy, my uncle hardly throws these kinds of shin dings. Worst she can do is actually fall for the pretty boy, leave you and save me from having to see the two of you all lovey dovey."  
  
Jonathan is at this point kind of drunk and is unaware of how angry his companion has become by his remarks.  
  
Rick gave Jonathan an if you keep talking i'll kill you look, but he was able to keep himself calm from beating Jonathan senseless for all the stupidity he had just said.  
  
"I'll forget you said that," said Rick.  
  
Evy tried to keep herself interested in what Saaid was saying, but all she wanted was to be next to Rick instead of Saaid. She felt his eyes on her burning with love and as well as accusingly asking her why she was not by his side. She looked towards Rick and gave a smile his way as if reassuring him of her love.  
  
The whole night was passed in this manner and once the celebrations came to an end all retired to their sleeping quarters. Rick tried to make his same escape of the night before to Evy's room. However, this time he was caught off guard by Ali, as he too made his way through the halls. THis meeting was uncomfortable for both men, especially for Rick who already felt like a thief in the night. With a quick excuse Rick managed to to out of the situation by saying that he was just headed for the bathroom. However, because of this meeting he was forced to return to his own room, which he was no longer sharing with Jonathan. He was now in his own room but to his regret it was the farthest away from Evelyn's.  
  
As he settled into bed he became restless and could not stop worrying about what Evy's uncle had in mind. He wanted so badly just to scream out the truth but was kept from doing so by Evy's fears of her family. He guessed she just wanted them to know more of him before dropping the bomb of their marriage, that in reality was big new especially because of the way they had done it and also the lack of time that they knew one another. Sleep was beginning to catch a hold of Rick. While he was slipping into deep sleep he began to feel something creeping inside his bed.  
  
END OF CH 4.................................................END OF CH4 


	5. Surprise!:::

  
  
Consequences  
  
Author: Meela_isis & Kat  
  
Disclaimer: they are not ours...  
  
  
  
Rick felt two soft hands creeping up his legs. Naturally he thought it was  
  
Evelyn, but he was shocked when he realized who it really was.  
  
"You!" said Rick both shocked and confused.  
  
"ssh, please talk softly, or the whole house will wake up, and then i will  
  
surely be in trouble," whispered the night visitor.  
  
"But what are you doing here, i don't wanna know. Just leave, this can't be  
  
happening, this can't happen. If you don't leave i'll be one in trouble,"  
  
finished Rick feeling uncertain and angry about the intrusion.  
  
"I know this is a great Haram, sin, but i will not tell anyone if you just  
  
let me stay for a little while. My name is Zorraide, if you had forgotten we  
  
met this morning. I do not want us to do anything carnal, if you do not  
  
want. I just want to sleep in the arms of someone that i like. I like you  
  
and i hate my intended. He is rude and selfish. But you, you seem  
  
different.," said Zorraide lowering her tone as she said the last word.  
  
"This can't happen, you're Evy's cousin...you're engaged and I..." at this  
  
Rick was interrupted by Zorraide.  
  
"We can keep this a secret. Evie and the rest of my family do not have to  
  
know. Evy might not even care, unless. You're just her friend, right?"  
  
asked Zorraide curiously.  
  
"Oh, trust me she'll care. Now you're coming with me," Rick grabbed  
  
Zorraide's arm and pushed her out of his room.  
  
"Sorry," Rick whispered and quickly closed the door. Rick waited a few  
  
minutes in order to make sure that his intruder would not return. After a  
  
couple of minutes he decided to go back to bed, he was now exhausted and  
  
troubled about what just happened. As he comfortably settled back into bed  
  
he heard the door creeping open.  
  
"NO not you again. I told you to leave. This is not going to happen, i told  
  
you already, please just go away," said Rick a little tired.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? Who did you tell to leave? Who was just  
  
here?" this the intruder was Evelyn.  
  
"Oh, honey i'm sorry i thought you were...,"Rick hesitated a bit before  
  
finishing his sentence, "Jonathan."  
  
"Really? Well what was he doing here?" asked Evelyn feeling uneasy about the  
  
way Rick was acting.  
  
"He just wanted us to go to the local Kasbah, you know how he is," Rick felt  
  
terrible at having to lie to Evelyn, but he felt like he had to. How was he  
  
to tell her that her dear cousin who was about to get married had just made  
  
a seductive pass at him.  
  
"Now, what are you doing here? Weren't you the one who wanted us to be  
  
careful until we tell them?" said Rick trying to quickly change the subject.  
  
"I just got kind of lonely without you. I guess i got used to having you  
  
snore me to out of sleep," said she jokingly.  
  
"Is that so," he pulled he in his arms. They soon become involved in  
  
expressing their love for one another without uttering a word.  
  
The love making of that night took a hold of the lovers, who were surprised  
  
by the light that crept through the window. Rick was the first to wake and  
  
he saw Evelyn's sleeping form at his side and decided not to wake her. He  
  
loved to watching her sleep and with the events of the past week and the way  
  
that things had unraveled he had been unable to watch her like this.  
  
Everything had now turned into a game of them having to hide their love, yes  
  
it was fun but it was not really necessary. They were both free to love and  
  
to be loved by each other, why all this secrecy. As Rick pondered on the  
  
situation, he continued to look at Evy, at which point he could not contain  
  
himself and kissed her lips. As he did this Evy's eyes began to open.  
  
"Hello there" was the greeting that Rick gave her.  
  
They once again united their lips in a long kiss and at the same instant  
  
someone walked into the room.  
  
"What!!!What are you two doing? Evie!!!How...you."  
  
The new intruder was Jonathan and he was taken aback by what his eyes were  
  
looking at. He never thought his baby sister able to do such a thing,  
  
especially before marriage or so he thought. He continued to question, while  
  
Rick and Evy tried to straighten themselves. They explained or at least  
  
tried to, to Jonathan who did not take the whole story lightly. Jonathan  
  
soon left the room unable to understand how his sister could marry a man  
  
without even letting him know. How could she do this, he felt that that they  
  
were close enough to always share everything, even the worst things the  
  
other did. He like O'Connell and Jonathan had felt that marriage between  
  
them would eventually happen, but what angered him was how they had kept it  
  
from him.  
  
Evy had rushed after Jonathan, in making it to his room she continued with  
  
the explanations. She told him of how they wanted him to know from the  
  
beginning but the circumstances had kept them from doing so. First it had  
  
been his disappearance to the Kasbah. Then it had been the manner in which  
  
he returned, drunk and beaten. Lastly, it had been their uncle's unexpected  
  
appearance and invitation. Jonathan wanted to forgive her and say that he  
  
wished them to be happy but at the moment he couldn't do it. He was too mad  
  
to forgive her, it would not be at this instant.  
  
"Listen Uncle Ali, wants the men to go to the Hazaraj ritual, he has invited  
  
Rick to accompany us. Would you tell your darling husband to get ready so we  
  
could get on our way," Jonathan said this with anger in his tone.  
  
"Jonathan, we can't leave this this way. We have to talk. You can't leave  
  
now, please" Evy had tears in her eyes because she saw how much she had hurt  
  
her brother.  
  
"Not now, our conversation could always wait," said he distantly and cutting  
  
her off.  
  
"But..."  
  
Jonathan quickly left the room. Evy had no other choice but to go fetch Rick  
  
and tell him of her uncle's invitation. Before leaving, Rick and Evy finally  
  
decided that it was time that they spoke to her uncle that night. It could  
  
wait no longer. The men soon left for the hazaraj, at which point Evy was  
  
approached by her cousin Zorraide, who began to look at her oddly.  
  
"I saw you, Evelyn" said Zorraide with a certain tone in her voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Evy unsure of what her cousin was  
  
implying.  
  
"I saw you go into that man's room and it seems to me like you stayed there  
  
for the night," finished Zorraide with a smile on her face.  
  
"I...I...don't know what you're talking about," said Evelyn to her cousin  
  
whom she really did not trust. Before she could say anything she had to  
  
speak to her uncle.  
  
"Alright, Evelyn, I will take your word but be cautious. I will have my eyes  
  
on you."  
  
Evelyn felt Zorraide's sarcastic attitude towards her. There had always  
  
been a rivalry between the two cousins, ever since they were little.   
  
Zorraide soon left Evelyn to herself. The house was now calm and all Evy  
  
could think of was how she would resolve her problem with Jonathan and how  
  
she would tell her uncle of this whole situation that now seemed a bit more  
  
complicated than it had the night before. She was now anxious and nervous  
  
and feeling like the time would never pass.  
  
Finally morning turned to noon, and noon turned to eve. With the men's  
  
return it was now closer for the truth to be unveiled. Evy could still sense  
  
distance from Jonathan but it seemed that he was now more calmed and less  
  
angry. Uncle Ali was the only one not to notice the tension that existed  
  
between the siblings. Without being noticed Evy took Rick to the side and  
  
told him when and how they would tell her uncle the news. A strange and  
  
known presence soon closed in on them.  
  
"What are the two of you talking about? It looks like lovers' secrecy,"  
  
Zorraide had kept her word of keeping an eye on the two of them. The two  
  
soon evaded her because they felt that it was more important to tell Ali  
  
first before letting anyone else know. They already wanted to stop all the  
  
secrecy and not have to hide.  
  
Tonight was Zorraide's wedding and the reason why Rick and Evy chose to keep  
  
the explanations till after the wedding. Everyone was content. The ceremony  
  
was kept very simple and in traditional Egyptian manner. Once again Ali had  
  
made Evelyn Saaid's companion, but this time she managed to leave him after  
  
the ceremonies. After the celebration meal Ali began to make announcements.  
  
"Allah has blessed us all and we thank him daily for all that he has done  
  
for us. I must especially give thanks for the unison of my daughter to my  
  
now son-in-law. I welcome him and his family into mine and hope that we are  
  
as happy as this celebration has been. I welcome our old friends and new to  
  
celebrate with us this wonderful occasion for my family. I would like us to  
  
propose a toast to this new unity between my daughter Zorraide and Rassim,"  
  
after the toast Ali continued with his speech but this time, "I would also  
  
like to make an announcement. It is of soon to be unity of my family with  
  
that of my old friend the Hassims. It is the upcoming marriage between  
  
their son Saaid and my niece Evelyn."  
  
Ali's smile widened as he looked at his niece who in turn just said...  
  
"WHAT?????!!!!!!!"  
  
END OF CH5........................END OF CH5 


	6. Something Else

Consequences  
  
Author: Meela_isis & Kat  
  
Disclaimer: not NOt not NOt ours  
  
When Ali revealed the news of the upcoming marriage between Evelyn and Saaid  
  
the festivities became even greater for those who were unaware of the  
  
situation. People began to chant congratulations but as this was happening  
  
someone began to speak.  
  
"Hold on there, I think there are a few things i should say..." Rick broke  
  
in trying to keep calm.  
  
However because of the joy felt by the rest, especially Ali, Rick was cut  
  
off. Ali began to embrace his niece who was so shocked that she was unable  
  
to speak. Ali finally let go of her and brought her next to Saaid who was  
  
equally as happy as the uncle. Ali began to gesture for the couple to hug at  
  
which point, Rick's eyes widened and he shouted.  
  
"Get your hands off my wife, buddy!!!!! and wipe that ugly smile off your  
  
face"  
  
The room went silent as these words came out of Rick's mouth. The silence  
  
became unbreakable for a few seconds until finally Evelyn was able to  
  
compose herself and angrily she began to speak to her uncle.  
  
"Uncle Ali, we need to talk. I was planning to speak to you after the  
  
wedding but it now can't wait."  
  
"Yes, from what i just heard, it seems necessary," said Ali now having lost  
  
all the joy that he seemed to have moments earlier.  
  
The three left, first Ali followed by Evy and Rick. All who filled the room  
  
watched as the three left to have the "serious" conversation. Once away from  
  
the rest Ali burst out yelling.  
  
"What is this? Is this true? Have you gone off and married this...this man?"  
  
"Uncle Ali, everything happened so fast. Rick and I were waiting for the  
  
appropriate time to tell you, but with the celebrations it became best for  
  
us to delay the news until all was calm."  
  
At this point Evelyn's tone changed as did the subject.  
  
"Now, I want to know what gave you the right to give me off to one of your  
  
friends like I was cattle?"  
  
"What gives me the idea?!!!!Why, I am your uncle. Your mother's only brother  
  
and you know very well that it is my duty to provide for you and your  
  
brother as if you were my own children. It was not done in the way implied  
  
by you, cattle i would never treat my family in such a manner. My reasons  
  
were that I could not see you wasting your life in books, and nonsense which  
  
the westerners get themselves involved in." Ali was now very passionate in  
  
his speech.  
  
"Uncle do you forget that I am a westerner myself. I was never raised with  
  
your customs and even if i was i would not let myself be treated in such  
  
manner."  
  
"So you chose this instead. A stranger, that will cause you to distance  
  
yourself from us. I wanted to bring you back to your roots, to our roots,  
  
your mother's and mine. For you to marry an honest and hard working man."  
  
"And what makes you think that Rick isn't any of those things. You hardly  
  
know him."  
  
"From what i have heard neither do you. What can he offer you?"  
  
The conversation between Ali and Evelyn was now to the extremity of tense.  
  
Being aware of this caused Rick to break the silence which he had kept  
  
throughout the whole battle. He also wanted to speak on his behalf and to  
  
convince Ali of his love for Evy.  
  
"I think i can answer that. I may not be what you wanted for your niece but  
  
i swear to you that i will do anything to make her happy. I will even give  
  
up my life doing so because i can't live without her and her love." Rick was  
  
once now cut off by Ali, who felt he had some oppositions to what Rick had  
  
just said.  
  
"Love? Ha! You know nothing of love. Love grows with time. How will you take  
  
care of her, with your love? Please!!!!!" Ali spoke sarcastically with anger  
  
in his tone. "Now, what will I say to Saaid's family. I will be treated like  
  
a fool for not being able to give what i have offered."  
  
This time it was Evelyn who cut Ali off.  
  
"And that is your fault for offering things that are not yours to offer. You  
  
have no right to treat women this way. And don't say that it is a westerners  
  
way of thinking because i learned that from my mum, who fought for freedom  
  
as a woman and for the love of my father. I would have thought that by now  
  
family had become more important to you than customs. I think you should  
  
apologize for trying to treat me as an object that could be handed off to  
  
your friends." Evelyn was very serious and hurt by what he uncle had done.  
  
"ME. Apologize to a woman. I would never reduce myself to such a point, not  
  
even for you." Ali was very serious in his declaration and determined to  
  
keep to his customs even if it meant losing the love of his niece.  
  
"Well, then I guess you have made your choice. Rick let's go. Good-bye uncle  
  
Ali. I hope that someday you change and realize that women are not objects  
  
and that family is more important than customs and what other think."  
  
Rick had not spoken through the argument because he felt that it was better  
  
for them to resolve this dispute that seemed to go back to the times of  
  
Evelyn's mother and father's reunion. He and Evelyn quickly left Ali to  
  
solitude in his office. They gathered their things and made their way  
  
through the living room, which was the large area where the celebrations  
  
were being held, to leave Ali's home. However as they made their way out a  
  
familiar voice spoke to them.  
  
"Evy, Rick wait!!!!!"  
  
The voice belonged to Jonathan, who had now lost his anger and had realized  
  
all that had occurred in the room by the look on his sister's and Rick's  
  
faces. He went to them.  
  
"Old mum, Rick i'm sorry for being so cold with both of you. and i hope that  
  
you are both really happy together, I mean i know that you will because of  
  
the love that you both share even though i dislike seeing you all lovey  
  
dovey." He completely meant those words and the last were said in his usual  
  
manner of jokester.  
  
"Oh, Jonathan!Thank you, I'm sorry for having kept this from you," said  
  
Evelyn feeling touched at the words that she had heard from her brother, she  
  
would have added something about the last words but let them slide.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too," added Rick.  
  
The siblings embraced and Jonathan agreed to leave with them. They soon left  
  
Ali's home never to return again because they knew that he would never  
  
change and that they would not either. With that the three heroes who had  
  
changed their destiny in Hamunaptra trailed off to continue with their  
  
destiny one filled with love, surprises and more.  
  
The End..................................................The End  
  
Hope u enjoyed.review if u want.if not Cheers!!! 


End file.
